heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Kairain “The Grey Eyes” Vatheer
Appearance His grey eyes with a black iron cross like pattern around the iris’s look out from under silvery white mid length hair on a fair yet sickly pale face. Sharp teeth glint as he speaks or when he smiles. He stands slightly below average height and is very thin, so much so that he looks as if he should not even stand. He wears midnight blue trimmed charcoal colored robes that look a size too big, the sleeves draping over his hands and the leggings under bunching up slightly at his plain black boots, under a flowing and all-consuming heavy cloak of deep blue, a broach of an Alpha Stigma pins the cloak in place. A pair of chain knives clink at his left side, secured to a lambent chain belt round his robes. A family ring rests on his right middle finger, a slight crack splitting the red-orange jewel, and a seemingly tarnished silver circlet sets on the crown of his head. Weapons/Abilities He knows Izuchi (lightning magic) and Kuranai (fire magic), but is lacking on other spells. His primary means of attack is his Cannibal Stigma, which allows him to ‘feed’ on magic or living things in order to recover or empower himself. Doing this can raise his physical capabilities to monster-like levels, allowing him to move faster than a normal eye can follow and literally rip people to pieces with his bare hands. He also carries two “Rule Fragments” or “Hero Relics” with him. First are the Pyre’s Fangs, a pair of chain-daggers that when catalyzed blaze into a pair of flaming wings with broken chains dangling from various points on them, which allows him to fly and to cast large blasts of fire.. Secondly the circlet he wears acts as a sort of sensor, allowing him to understand most things or people he comes across down to their basest and truest intentions. Though powerful it does not reveal exacts, such as thoughts, but gives an ‘inner understanding,’ such as emotions. Attitude Sullen and unhappy, he avoids contact with people for numerous reasons. His biggest reason for avoiding people is the tendency for humans to scorn magic eye bearers, and thus he scorns humans in return. He is often misperceived as a monster, like all Bearers, but to a greater degree due to his insatiable hunger for more, his cannibal stigma hungering for more. He is quite compassionate and would step between a sword and another Bearer, and anyone who he perceives as truly innocent, usually people who accept Bearers not as monsters but as people. Like any Bearer he can lose control and give in to the Stigma, however he has not had this happen but on very rare occasions, nearly all of which stemmed from monstrous treatment of people, human or Magic Eye Bearers. Bio A Magic Eye Bearer who was taken by a small group of other Bearers at a young age. He hails from a banished noble family from Roland, as such he did receive some training before he was ‘rescued.’ he learned of his powers from the others, who then taught him how to use these powers. He rapidly became one of their group's most absolutely powerful members, often being asked if he would rather lead than follow, to which he always declined. The group continued their attempts to rescue and liberate other Magic Eye Bearers but as conflicts and war spread from nation to nation Bearers were being blatantly slain instead of studied or used as weapons. He heard of people seeking Artifacts, weapons and tools of great power in order to fight the wars they had started. Kairain then decided to hunt for relics as well, leaving his companions he said. “I will find these artifacts in order to protect us, and to have the power to help others like us.” over a couple years he found and claimed a couple but was being hunted by many kingdoms, claiming him as a taboo breaker and a monster alike. He still seeks these 'Hero Relics' or 'Rule Fragments,' though he has heard that his companions were either slain or lost he carries on in their name. Category:Varogons characters